


Face the Fire

by comealonghutch



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealonghutch/pseuds/comealonghutch





	1. One.

"Seriously, you have one of the best jobs on the planet."

Henry and Alodia were sitting on his sofa playing an advanced copy of Titan Chronicles, a game that she helped write the storyline for. Their bodies relaxed side by side on the couch. The two of them only meeting a few hours earlier. 

Henry was enjoying a jog through Nottingham when he decided running to Lady Gaga's "Pokerface" was a little ridiculous so he decided to change the song on his iPod. He wasn't looking where he was going and he collided with the back of another body. That body belonging to Alodia. She had stepped out for the evening to go for a brisk walk. She was raising her arms to stretch her muscles when his large body hit her she fell forward onto her knees. Henry had apologized profusely and each time Alodia told her it was okay. When he wouldn't let up she told him he could apologize with a beer. 

And that's how she ended up on his couch with her blonde hair in a messy bun and workout gear.

"So do you Superman."

"Ahh. Everyone's nickname for me," he kind of groaned but his smile was playful.

"Do you not like it?" she inquired taking a swig of beer.

"It gets kind of old you know?"

"I'll come up with a good one for you. Superman will just be a placeholder."

"I'll hold you to it," Henry replied his eyes still on the video game, "Haha! Gotcha!"

Alodia's character blew up on the screen. She had to wait ten seconds for her character to come back to life. She was now down to four lives. 

"Hey! What happened to letting the girl win?" she whined.

"You've helped design this game, sweetheart. I'm not taking any chances."

Alodia's cheeks flushed hearing him call her sweetheart. Anything this man said made her insides all tingly and melty. The feeling quickly dissipated when she noticed her character was getting attacked.

"Fucking hell!" she exclaimed hitting an array of buttons to rid off her attacker. 

"Use the…," Henry began to help but Alodia fought him off, "…there you go!"

The two of them played a few more missions until Henry ran out of lives. He set his controller on the table and raised his hands as if to surrender.

"I've got to admit. It's been a while since I've played a first person shooter game," Henry defended his playing.

"Excuses, excuses, Mr. Cavill. You just don't want to admit you lost to a girl." She raised her eyebrows and batted her lashes at him.

"Pfft," Henry sounds, "But seriously. How does someone as beautiful as you get into something like this?"

Henry was indeed flabbergasted. Most of the people that worked on video games he wouldn't classify as model material. He knew how rude this sounded but he was only human. 

"I have a love for creating sci-fi universes but I wasn't too good at putting it into words. So I create storyboards with rough sketches of landscapes, levels and characters. Then a story kind of forms. I don't know. It's like writing mini stories without the whole grand gesture of it. If that makes any sense. I'm rambling aren't I?"

The way Alodia talked about her job had Henry in awe. He knew that she truly enjoyed what she did. He saw it in the twinkle of her blue-grey eyes and the fidgeting of her hands. A feeling he knew all too well.

"A little bit," he admitted, "Do you work from home most of the time then?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I only do it part-time. When I'm not wrapped up in some other universe I'm wrapped up in strange fabrics and walking down the runway." 

"You're a model too?" The look on Henry's face made her think that he'd won the lottery. She gets that a lot but the look was different when displayed on his.

She nodded. "I moved here from Canada when I was 21."

"That's where that accents from!"

"Indeed the land of maple syrup and poutine. Where everyone goes oot and aboot and lives in igloos." She giggled. She gets a lot of stereotypes thrown her way. "Since we're on the topic of accents, where's yours from?"

"Jersey."

Alodia bit her lip to suppress a smile. She was picturing him on the reality show Jersey Shore. Walking around topless with a dreadful fake tan and going clubbing into the wee hours of the morning.

"Not that Jersey, love." He got that a lot.

She knew that. "The land of the cows."

"Yes. The Channel Island cattle. I'm impressed, Miss?"

"Davis."

"Alodia Davis," he said her name with such vivacity. She wanted him to say it again, "What a lovely name."

"Thanks," she glanced at the large clock he had hanging on the wall, "It's getting late I should probably head home. I forgot to feed my cat before I left. Thanks for having me over. And for the beer."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Davis. And once again, I am so sorry for running you into the ground but I am glad that I did," she smiled at his confession, "Do you need a lift home?"

He knew that she had to leave but he wanted just a little more time with her. 

"I'll be okay…" she bit her lip, "But thanks"

She picked up her empty bottle from the table and brought it over to the kitchen sink to wash out before putting it back into the box it came in. Henry watched her with such fascination. They way she moved about his house was so natural to her. He couldn't help but think of her grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and helping herself to a bowl of cereal. He thought of her getting the carton of orange juice out of the fridge and drinking straight from it. 

"You can keep the game if you want," her comment snapping him out of his daze. "I've got more than one copy."

"Really? Thanks. I'll practice my skills for a rematch."

"You'll need it," she retorts. Henry placed his hands to his heart and acted like he was hurt.

Alodia grabbed a pen from her purse that was resting on the kitchen island. She walked over to Henry, took one of his hands and turned it over before writing her cell phone number across his palm. This was a bold move for her but she would kick herself for days if she didn't at least try. She felt the connection and wondered if he had as well. 

"Give me a ring sometime," she put the cap back on the pen.

"Will do," Henry replied as he walked her to the door. The two of them lingered there for a while. "Goodnight Miss Davis."

"Goodnight Superman."

And with that she was gone.


	2. Two.

Henry wasted no time contacting Alodia. He waited a total of ten minutes before firing her a text. The absence of her presence making him feel uneasy.

H: I hope this isn't a fake number.

A: Sorry. Who's this?

H: Sorry. I guess it was.

A: Gotcha!

She wished she could see the look on his face. Henry's eyebrows would probably furrow and a line or two would form on his forehead. She knew the joke was cruel but she fixed it right away.

H: Hey! Not cool. 

A: Bruise your ego?

H: No…

Alodia smiled to herself as she walked the dark streets of Nottingham. A few corners were illuminated by street lamps. The pavement slightly damp from a short rainfall. She loved the smell of rain. Petrichor. She also adored that word.

Her cell phone lit up as she turned onto her street.

H: So I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night?

A: Think you're that good already?

H: Funny. I wanted to take you out for a proper beer. Maybe accompanied by dinner?

Alodia's heart fluttered in her chest. The type of guys she seemed to attract were douchebags. She was surprised someone like him was giving her the light of day. But then again, she could be wrong about him.

A: You can pick me up at 7?

H: 7 it is. Sweet dream Alodia. 

A: Goodnight Superman.

Alodia had reached the doorstep to her house flat and pulled the keys from her bag to let herself in. Once inside she rested her back against the door and smiled to herself. She wondered how he could make herself feel this way after a few hours and was scared how she would feel after tomorrow night.

\--- 

After sharing the details of where she lived with Henry in the early hours of the afternoon she decided to do a little Google imaging just for fun. All she did was type in his name and let the magic happen. Alodia was hit with a lot of chin dimples, curly hair, sculpted abdomen and him in the Superman suit shots. She scrolled through the vast amount of photos letting the hours go by.

"Shit," she muttered when she realized the time. She jumped straight out of her computer chair and straight for the shower. Making sure to get every nook and cranny of her being. She also took the time trying to decide what outfit to wear. When she got out of the shower and entered her bedroom she noticed her phone flashing signalling a new message.

Alodia was hesitant to open it out of fear of Henry cancelling on her.

H: Think jeans. See you soon x.

She shook her head with a big goofy smile plastered on her face.

A: Get out of my head!

Henry had arrived at her place on time and he was oddly nervous. He didn't know if she wanted flowers. He didn't even know what her favourite flower was. As he walked up the steps to her front door he cursed himself for not stopping to pick some up on the way. He knocked on the burgundy wooden door. Alodia answered after the third knock.

Henry's breath hitched in his throat. 

"Hi. I thought this outfit was funny. Well, not funny. I totally Googled you. Kind of. So I thought military jacket was funny. And it's stupid isn't it?" She shielded her face with her hands out of embarrassment. 

"You're adorable," he grabbed her arms and removed her hands from her face forcing her to look at him. Her cheeks were flushed. "But I'd maybe lose the hat."

She scrunched her face up at him as she took the cap off and placed it on the entryway table. 

"I've actually never been to this place," Alodia commented as they entered the pub.

"Really? And you've lived here how long?" Henry was shocked. He frequented this place at least once a month when he was home.

They found a booth near the back and took a seat across from one another. Henry was intensely staring at her making her feel somewhat uncomfortable. It was like he was peering into her soul making her feel vulnerable. Luckily, the waitress came by causing his gaze to drop.

"My name is Wendy. I'll be your server today," she handed a menu to Henry lingering on the sight of him for while. He had to clear his throat to snap her out of it. Alodia was glad she wasn't the only one that was subjected to the charms of this man. He had picked the perfect button-up shirt to compliment his eyes. A pale blue that made his eyes even more prominent. 

"What can I grab you to drink?"

Henry motioned towards her to answer first. "I uh… I'll have a…," she quickly scanned the menu, "Carlsberg."

"Make that two."

She nodded before scurrying off to the bar. Her cheeks were flush and her actions flustered.

"You must get that a lot," she inquired. "How does it feel to be a beautiful God?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I was about to ask you the same question."

"I think I'd be a Goddess," she replied, cheekily. 

"My apologies," he smirked.

Wendy came back with their pints and took their order. They decided on a plate of finger foods that consisted of jalapeño poppers, onion rings, chicken bites and hash brown bites to split and a build-your-own burger each. Henry had all the toppings. Alodia just did cheese, bacon and pickles.

"So…," Henry starts fixing his gaze on her once again.

"So what?" she replied timidly.

"Tell me something about yourself. A weird fact. What you like to watch on the telly. Music. Dreams. Anything."

Alodia puffed her cheeks up and her eyes widened. "Loaded question. Or I guess questions. Um…"

She was silent for a moment contemplating what in the world to tell him. At first she wanted to make a good first impression then decided 'fuck it' she shouldn't have to filter herself. Henry folded his hand and rested his chin on them as he waited for her response.

"Let's see," she starts, "I'm from Toronto. I have 3 older brothers. Doctor Who is my jam. I like the colour in-between blue and green. Well I think it's more green. Dreams? Well, I think I'm pretty close to living them and music is just anything with a good rhythm behind it. And… I wish I could be the person that names nail polish colours."

Henry's eyes twinkled and his smile was full. "What would you name the colour of my shirt?"

She analyzed it quickly and her first though was ice since it was such a pale blue. It got her thinking of Frozen and ice castles. 

"Ice Queen," announced matter-of-factly.

He laughed with delight. "I like it."

"Same questions. Go." Now it was her turn to do the gazing.

"I'm from a small town in Jersey. I have four brothers. Two older. One younger. Battlestar Gallactica is my … jam?" Alodia narrowed her eyes at him for the slight mocking, "I play a lot of World of Warcraft. I like any music really. I'd say my favourite colour is green. Like a forrest. And I'd have to agree I'm pretty sure I'm living the dream right now."

"Hey! Where's my fun fact?"

"If I wasn't an actor I'd be in the military."

Alodia fake yawned, "Worst fun fact ever. It wasn't even fun."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I guess we both have thick skin with the older brothers and all, eh?"

"Eh?" Henry was delighted at her Canadian saying. "Beat up all the time?"

She nodded. "Ridiculous pranks?"

Henry guffawed as if remembering some. "Embarrassing them when they bring ladies home?"

"Oh my God, yes. I never let a boyfriend of mine meet them because I was terrified at what they would do."

"Never?" he asked.

"Never," she confirmed.

"Would you bring me home?" Henry asked.

Her hands got clammy. "Are you my boyfriend?"

He reached his hands out across the table and put hers in his. "If you want me to be."

"Isn't it a little… sudden? You don't even know me." She silently cursed herself for saying that out loud.

"I don't think so. Life's too short. We have a connection. Well that's how I feel."

She sat in silence keeping him waiting. She wanted to say yes but she knew it was too spur of the moment. I mean, she only met the guy twenty four hours ago. If he really wanted to be with her he was going to have to wait a little bit.

"Can we have a couple of more dates first?" she asked, picking at the cuticles of her thumbs with the nails of her index fingers. Henry tried to stop her from picking too hard. "Then ask me again?"

"If that's what the Goddess wishes. Then sure. I can wait." Henry would wait an eternity for her.

"Is Goddess your nickname for me?" Alodia's colouring came back to her face. She had felt the heat return to her face. She hadn't realized she had gotten so pale.

"If you want it to be but something tells me you don't like it." Her face slightly twisted when he used it.

She shook her head. On the topic of nicknames she tried to come up with one for him. She would call him Superman from time to time but she wanted something that was hers and only hers to call him. She stared across at this big man in front of her. A few of his buttons were undone at the top of his shirt allowing some chest hair to be visible. She had seen some of his movies before so she had an inking what he would look like sans shirt. She thought that hugging him would feel like she was hugging a giant teddy bear. And with his soft, easy going attitude towards her she knew that she was right.

"Big Bear."

Henry was taking a swig of his pint and he choked at the two words uttered from her mouth. "Excuse me?"

"That's your new nickname." Alodia giggled, the sound illiciting a strange feeling in Henry's chest.


	3. Three.

"Can I have a bite of yours?"

"Regretting your simple burger?" Henry joked. There was a little ketchup in the corner of his mouth. Alodia was about to wipe it off for him but his tongue darted out before she got the chance. She sighed at the missed opportunity to touch his face.

"Not regretting it," she remarked, "I was experimenting what would taste good together. I would definitely order this combination again. Now let me try yours!" 

"Alright, alright," Henry laughed raising his arms in surrender. He grabbed his plate and pushed it towards her. Hers eyes widened as she took in the sight of the monstrosity.

"How does your mouth fit around this?" Alodia commented as she picked up the burger. A few onions and ketchup spilling out the sides.

"I have a big mouth. Hey! Keep it together. I'd actually like to enjoy that when you're done sampling it."

She narrowed her eyes at him before opening her mouth as wide she could before launching her teeth into the bun. Her top teeth barely nicked the top bun. She placed the burger back onto the plate and quickly covered her mouth as she chewed.

"So? What's the verdict?"

Alodia finished chewing before responding, "Is there chips on that?"

"No… but there is crisps on it."

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed, "I've been here for years and I still haven't gotten the lingo down!"

Henry was amused by her frustration.

"You don't how many times I get the pants and trouser thing messed up. If I say stuff like - oh, I'll just change my pants - people think I've shit myself. Oh shit, I'm sorry. Not dinner conversation," her cheeks became red from her lack of filter. Henry found her lack of filter endearing.

"It's quite alright," he hummed with laughter before pulling his plate back to his side of the table and taking a bite.

Alodia picked at an onion ring then asked, "So you play World of Warcraft…"

"You're internally groaning aren't you?" he grimaced lightly.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to," she jokes, "I was wondering what you thought of the character Tyrande Whisperwind."

"The night elf?"

Alodia nodded her head before taking a swig of her pint.

"I think she's pretty cool. Not my favourite of all the characters but I don't dislike her. I don't know. I'm not really into the elves. Why do you ask?"

"Writing her storyline was part of my interview."

"What?!"

"My coolness level just went up a few points didn't it?" she joked.

"That's so fucking cool," Henry's eyes were wide with delight. Not only has he found an easy going girl that he enjoys being around but she also understands video games. "You're going to be fun to be around."

"Thank you? I think." She brushed his remark off and continued picking at the assortment of finger foods they ordered.

"So what type of modelling do you do? Anything I've seen?"

"Probably. I've been in magazines and runways for brands…" Alodia felt like she was bragging in a way and didn't dive into it. Henry on the other hand was interested.

"Brands like?" he pressed on. "Don't be shy now."

She pursed her lips before uttering, "H&M, Dior, Burberry and Victoria Secret."

"You're fucking with me," Henry was completely stunned. He was thanking God for running into her now. A down-to-earth gamer who just so happened to be a high end model? What are the chances.

"No… do you think I'm not pretty enough for that or something?"

Henry immediately regretted his prior response, "No, no, no… I meant it like I can't believe someone like you exists."

Alodia mimed the action of shovelling, "You're just digging a bigger hole, Henry."

"Henry?" he winced at the formality, "You must not be amused with me."

"I'm changing the subject to you. Acting. Always had a passion for it?" 

She felt passing the attention back on Henry's life would ease this empty weight on her shoulders and it did. Usually when she got to this point in the dates the guys would go on about her. Most of them trying to get in her pants more than ever at the admission of her modelling career. She hoped Henry would be different.

"I did actually. I did Shakespearean plays at boarding school. A talent agent actually came to one of the schools productions and gave me a small part in a movie. I didn't end up finishing school. I thought that role in that movie was going to snowball into bigger and better things. But like most people it didn't. It actually wasn't until I got cast in The Tudors that I got some recognition. I'm happy I stuck it through though because I am happy with where I am at now."

"What did your parents think of it?" 

"Well of course they wanted me to pursue other things. Especially with my two older brothers in the military. But they were supportive regardless. They just wanted me to be happy. What about your parents?"

Henry finished the last bite of his burger and pushed his plate to the side of the table. She stacked hers on top of his with a quarter left.

"They didn't expect me to do it for so long. They thought it would be a few years then I would get too old for it. Luckily, I have a baby face. It paid my way through college. They were happy I got a degree. Secretly I think they just like the expensive presents I bring home."

"Can I get you guys some dessert?" Wendy interrupted as she cleared our plates.

"I'm fine thanks," Alodia said.

"Do you want another pint?" Henry asked her and she shook her head no. "Just the bill then thanks."

Henry noticed the change in attitude with Alodia. She was so sarcastic and cheerful and now she seemed distant and quiet. He thought he must have struck a nerve in her but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Listen, I…" he started before the waitress interrupted once again with the check. He pulled his wallet out and stuck a large bill in without even looking at the amount. "No change."

She grabbed her purse and put it on her shoulder. 

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He put his arm around her shoulder and lead her out the pub. She accepted the contact and leaned into him. 

"Walk back or hail a cab?"

"I'd prefer to walk to work off that burger." It hadn't hit her until now but she was definitely going to have to work out for an extra two hours tomorrow from the amount of calories she consumed today. The annual Victoria Secret fashion show was coming up in under two months and she wanted to fit the original measurements. A pound or two didn't mean much to some but it meant a lot to her. She noticed the difference right away.

They walked in silence all the way back to her flat. Henry's arm never left her shoulder until they reached her door.

"Thank you for dinner," she smiled.

"You're very welcome. I had a good time. I hope you did too."

"I did." 

Another silence fell between them. This was the awkward do I invite him in or does he kiss me moment.

"I'd like to do it again sometime," he broke the quiet.

"Me too." This time when she replied she looked directly at him. Her heart leaped into her throat and an energy surge moved between them. Henry felt it too and took the opportunity to lean down and gently press his lips onto hers. Alodia gladly accepted them. Her hands found their way into his curly hair as his hands found her waist, pulling her in.

Alodia pulled back slowly, breaking the kiss. 

"Goodnight Miss Davis."

"Goodnight Big Bear."

Something was happening between them. What that would blossom to be, no one knew.


	4. Four.

"Are you free tonight?"

Alodia had spent the last week watching as much Battlestar Gallactica as she could and in her late night researching found food recipes pertaining to characters. She really wanted to try them out and she knew Henry would be the only one who would appreciate them. So she called him up that Saturday afternoon.

"I am actually," he replied, "I was actually just thinking about calling you."

"Were you really?" She was slightly surprised.

"I've been thinking about calling you all week. To be honest, I haven't racked up the nerve. You make me bloody nervous. I feel like I'm in school again crushing on a girl that is way out of league."

"I think you're out of my league, Mister." She smiled at his confession. How could she make a man like that timid?

"We'll agree to disagree."

"My place? I'll cook dinner?"

"That sounds brilliant. Shall I bring booze?

Alodia searched her mini list she compiled, "Blue Curacao and Vodka?"

"Interesting," Henry hummed, "Well, Alodia you've got me thoroughly intrigued at tonight's festivities."

"It's casual. I'm going to let you go and get started. See you at seven, Big Bear."

"See you at seven, Miss Davis."

\---

She had just finished taking the pizza out of the oven when she heard the knocks at her door signalling Henry's arrival. She placed the hot pan on the stovetop before running over to answer the door. She took a quick glance at her appearance in the entry way mirror then let him in.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she leaned forwards and hugged him.

"Hello," he hugged back, the smell of his cologne filling her nostrils, causing her knees to buckle slightly. 

When they detached she took a look at his outfit and snorted when she saw his shirt.

"Your shirt is perfect for what I have planned," she said as Henry looked down at his Battlestar Gallactica tee. 

"Now you've really intrigued me," his smile was wide.

"I may have watched the first season or two on my days off and then got wrapped up in the vortex of the internet and found recipes that resemble characters on the show and I knew the only person that would truly appreciate it would be you cause everyone else would think I was crazy but…" she stopped to suck in a big breath, "Yeah."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm being one hundred percent serious with you. I also mixed in some Doctor Who…"

"Are we making the Ambrosia drink they have on the show?" he asked excitedly as he set the liquor bottles on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah," she bit her lip and looked at the floor, "And sonic screwdrivers."

"Where have you been all my life?" he asked in passing as he made his way into the dining room. 

"I hope you have an appetite because I went a little overboard."

"A little bit?" Henry laughed. "You made enough food to feed a family of eight. I'm going to mix us some drinks then I want you to enlighten me on what you have created."

"I left the drink recipes on that green sticky note on the counter."

"Of course you did," he smiled.

As Henry went off to make the drinks she cut the pizza into slices and moved it onto a smaller pan. There was just enough room in the centre of the table to put the pan down. As soon as it was set, Henry reentered the room with dark green beverages.

"Those kind of look disgusting," she made a face as she took in the strange colour. "You try it first."

Henry took a sip then pretended to gag. When Alodia showed a look of shock he started to laugh as he handed hers to her. "I'm kidding. It tastes good. So now tell me what we have here."

"Okay… I am actually so embarrassed by this. So we have a Caprica 6-cheese pizza and we also have a meat lovers pizza in the shape of a dalek. That's those weird things with the plungers on them and mixer hands with the weird eye holes…"

"I'm aware of basic Doctor Who characters, sweetie. I have lived in the UK for quite a while. And these look like cylons to me," he pointed out croissants with large squares of red pepper in the centre.

"Mhmm," she sounded in return, "And we have some thai noodles. "Cause I noticed that that guy eats a lot of noodles on the show. Fish fingers and custard and…"

"I'm sorry what?" Henry looked disgusted.

"When the eleventh Doctor regenerated he tried fish fingers and mustard but then he thought no custard would be so much better and it was so I made a few because I figured it would be disgusting… Now where was I before you interrupted, oh, I made little marshmallow men that resemble these cute adipose guys that I thought we could toast in a fire. An Eye of Jupiter pie. A blue velvet cake to resemble the TARDIS. And then a lot of sugar cookies to resemble other things. I think that's it. You'll probably be taking a lot of leftovers home."

"Wow," he remarked, "And that's perfectly fine by me. I can't wait to try everything." 

"Even the fish fingers?" Alodia joked.

"Okay, almost everything."

\---

Dinner went very well. The conversation between the two of them never-ending as they played multiple rounds of footsies under the table. Henry was thoroughly impressed with everything she made. Even the fish fingers! They both tried them at the same time and were completely surprised they actually liked it. 

Half way through dinner, Alodia ran upstairs and changed into a t-shirt with the TARDIS on the front because she felt left out. Henry couldn't get over how adorable she was. As each moment passed, he couldn't think of anything he wouldn't do for her. The fact that he felt this strongly about her in such a short amount of time scared him a bit. But anything new is scary.

"I'm going to clear the dishes then marshmallows?"

"Let me help," Henry started gathering some empty plates.

"No, you're the guest!" Alodia protested but she knew she wouldn't win this argument. All he would have to do is stand in front of the sink. No matter how hard she would try to move him he wouldn't budge.

"You wash, I'll dry."

"Fine."

The two of them kept a steady pace with the washing and drying. Henry whistled some god awful tune that had Alodia snickering. Her snickers egged him on and his whistles got louder and more obnoxious. He blew a high note right in her ear so she splashed dirty dish water at him in retaliation.

"Alright, alright. I'm done," he took the dish rag and wiped the water from his arm and cheeks. She handed him the last plate then removed the drain.

"Time to build the fire."

"Can I do it?" he asked her. There was a yearning and excitement in his eyes. 

"Need to prove your manliness by building a fire?"

He chuckled. "That and it's really fun."

"Okay," she smiled, "The wood is beside the shed. Matches are in the top drawer. I think some old newspapers are in the bin. I'm going to grab a hoodie."

She raced up the stairs and grabbed the first sweatshirt she could find. She didn't want to miss the sight of Henry in his element. When she went out with two sonic screwdrivers and the bowl of marshmallow men, he already had a small fire going.

"Holy shit, that was fast."

"Impressed?"

"Yupp." Alodia grabbed two outdoor camping chairs and opened them beside one another in front of the fire. She grabbed two cooking poles before taking a seat.

"You didn't really go to Harvard did you?" his tone was semi-serious.

Alodia was confused at first then remembered the sweatshirt she had on. "No, no, no."

"I was going to say. Is there anything you can't or haven't done? And then there's me , just this actor guy."

"A really good handsome actor guy that can build awesome fires," she hummed as she strung a few marshmallows onto the pole.

"Thank you."

She turned and smiled at him. The now growing flames from the fire illuminating her face making her even more beautiful. He grabbed a handful of marshmallows and stuck them in the fire not caring if they burn as those were his favourite. They stayed in a silent daze as they were entranced by the dancing of the flames.

"This may be forward but what are you doing next week slash weekend?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of… why?"

She caught on to the nervousness of his being. She thought maybe he was just going to ask her out again. She wasn't prepared for what was going to come out of his mouth.

"So… my parents are having a party for their 40th anniversary back home and I kinda told them that I had a girlfriend and they wanted me to bring them…"

"Are you asking me to go to Jersey with you and be with your family for a week?" Alodia's eyes were wide.

"Yes."

"I don't know. That's sudden. But… okay."

"Really?" he seemed shocked.

"Yeah. Just please don't leave me alone for long periods of time. You know how chatty I get when I'm nervous. And I'd like to see where you're from. It sounds beautiful."

"Certainly," he beamed.

"You seem really excited about this."

"I always tend to be the eleventh wheel at these gatherings. Everyones married. Then there's me. It gets a little awkward and lonely at times."

"I got this."

"I'm sure you do."

Alodia didn't know what possessed her to say yes to such a sudden request but she knew she'd be upset with this missed opportunity for seeing the Channel Islands. 

"I can't wait."


	5. Five.

"I can’t believe you talked me into this," Alodia muttered under her breath as the cab pulled up to a beautiful house in Jersey.

The two of them had a long journey together. They had a two hour drive from Nottingham to Manchester Airport in which they had to arrive for their flight three hours prior to boarding. Both their professions required lots of travelling so they were used to this airport business. They each had their own thing to help pass the time. Henry liked to listen to music while Alodia liked to read. Once on that flight they had an hour before landing in Dublin, Ireland for a five hour layover. They took a brief step outside to use the fresh air to wake them up a bit. The stale recycled airplane air drying them out. From there they took a small plane for two hours to Jersey. Alodia fell asleep within the last hour and her head fell onto Henry’s shoulder. He enjoyed it a little too much. 

By the time, they arrived the two of them were exhausted. Alodia was nervous about meeting his family. Once the cab parked she had a quick feeling of regret at agreeing to something of this magnitude so quickly. Henry was excited to see them again and of course celebrate the anniversary of his parents. 

"It’ll be fine love," Henry placed his large palm on her knee cap and squeezed before getting out of the car. As Alodia got out of her side Henry paid the cabbie.

"Wait, what’s our backstory?" Alodia asked.

"What do you mean?" Henry inquired amused.

"You told your family I was your girlfriend. They’re going to ask questions. How’d we meet? How long have we been together? And all that shit."

"I’ll handle that," he replied cooly.

"But what if you get dragged away and I am bombarded with questions and our stories don’t match?"

Henry chuckled. “You’re taking this very seriously. I know how we can solve this,” he helped pull both their suitcases out of the trunk.

"And how is that?" 

"Be my girlfriend."

She paused at the simplicity of the gesture. On their second outing together Henry had brought the idea of them being a couple up and Alodia had thought it was way too soon. She told him to wait and ask again. He did do everything she asked and she knew it was going to happen eventually. The two were falling for each other and it was clear.

"Okay," she finally answered.

Henry grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards giving him the perfect angle to place a delicate kiss on her lips to which she returned with the same grace. They kept it simple and sweet even though they wished to continue it more but now was not the time or the place.

"Just like that?" she hummed.

"Just like that," Henry reiterated. "Now come on and meet my family."

The cabbie was long gone and the two of them stood at the end of a long gravel driveway. They each had their suitcases in one hands and intertwined their free hands.

"But seriously what am I supposed to say?" Alodia babbled nervously as they approached the doors.

"Say whatever you want, love."

Henry knocked on the wooden front door two times before reaching for the knob and opening. But someone beat him to it and it opened for him.

"Henry!" his mother beamed and pulled him into an embrace. "So glad you could make it."

When she pulled back she took a second to take in the sight of Alodia. “This must be the lucky woman you managed to snag! Alodia is it?”

She nodded.

"Pretty name. Come here," his mother pulled her in for a hug. Something Alodia was used to with large families. When she let go she rubbed her hands up and down Alodia upper arms before stepping aside and letting them enter the house.

"I hope you’ve got strong bones, girl. His brothers can be a little tough," she warned.

"I think I can handle it. I’ve got three brothers of my own."

—-

Once the two of them got settled it was nonstop excitement. They dropped off their bags and had a quick shower (separate) to freshen up from their travels. Then the rest of the time was spent getting introduced to each member of the family or getting ready for the nights festivities. 

Henry was donned in a pair of dark slacks and a white collared shirt. He paired a blazer with his slacks and decided to go sans tie. Alodia imagined the buttons of his shirt one by one coming undone as the night went on. It made her cheeks flush scarlet so she tried stopped. As for her outfit, she went with black shift dress with a white collar. There was a sheer top layer to the dress that contained embroidered flowers. Her hair in a braided updo. Similar to Alodia with his buttons, Henry imagined taking out her braid at the end of the night.

They decided to have the party at their house. They had hired a decorating team to brighten up the place with fairy lights and candles. The backyard had a few white tents set up and they too had fairy lights hung in them. Once was for dancing. Another was for food. The last was for drinks, alcoholic and non.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Alodia commented as she took in the scenery. Henry stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "And the food looks so good I’m like drooling."

"You can eat soon, love. Here, come meet my nephews. My last brother just showed up."

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Nik asked, "Did Henry bring home a girl?"

"Ha-ha-ha. This is Alodia. Alodia this is Nik."

"Wow she’s pretty. How’d you snag her?" he joked.

"Charm?" Henry responded like a question.

"No, that can’t be it. She doesn’t look like she has expensive taste so she can’t be in it for your money."

"His penis," Alodia muttered plainly causing the two of them to go wide-eyed.

"Ew. I don’t want to hear about it," Nik groaned, "I’ll go grab the boys."

When he was out of ear shot Henry turned to Alodia and gave her a look.

"What?" she exclaimed, "You told me to say whatever I wanted. Do you want me to take it back?"

"No," he laughed before planting a kiss on her cheek. The two of them enjoying the new gestures the two could share.

He took her over to meet the two boys, both filled with energy and dressed in their bests. The oldest one wanted nothing to do with her and wanted to play superhero with Henry. The youngest however was fascinated. He kept his gaze locked on hers and stood close beside her. Shortly, he built up the courage to lift up his arms and asked to be picked up.

"Alright, buddy," Alodia bent down and picked up the boy. She held on to him as she carried on a conversation with Henry’s brother Nik and another member of the family that she missed the introduction to. 

Henry stared at Alodia in awe as she held his nephew. He knew they’ve only known each other for a short while but he was already picturing her pregnant with a child of their own. It’s a thought that should’ve scared him but he welcomed it with a smile.


End file.
